


Six Skeletons, One "Human" Maid

by Arial_Tale (Mara_Lyres)



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: 4th wall is broken many times, F/M, M/M, Maid/Butler OC, Memes, Supernatural stuffs, possible crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Lyres/pseuds/Arial_Tale
Summary: I loved the Original fic so much that I made my first fic to be a gift to the Author.Welp what r u waiting for? Enjoy!





	1. The Maid's Profile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> I loved the Original fic so much that I made my first fic to be a gift to the Author.  
> Welp what r u waiting for? 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a profile that Sans secretly made about the maid.

The information given below is the things that Master Sans knows about the maid:

Name: Mara (no given last name)  
Nick Name(s): Ms. Mara (Papyrus and Blue), Slave (Black), *insert pet name here* (Red), kid (me and Orange)  
Gender: Gender Neutral (but can be called female pronouns to avoid confusion)  
Age: ???  
Birthday/year: October 13  
Marital Status: Single  
Spouse: She’s single  
Hair: she has really short brown hair. I dunno if it’s natural or not because sometimes I could vaguely see it turning black.  
Eyes: Purple. I think she wears contacts…  
Origin: she doesn’t say…  
Language(s): She speaks mostly English but she sometimes speaks Japanese when Al and ‘dyne are around, so…  
Blood Type: Not really sure…  
Height: taller than me but shorter than Pap  
Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults: she thinks I don’t notice but she has a lot of scars around her arms.  
Race/Species: Human  
Parents/Elders/Guardians: ???  
Siblings: ???  
Friends/Allies: She’s kinda made a friend(ish?) out of all of us so… Yeah.  
Enemies: let’s just hope it’s not monsters…  
Career/Past Careers: ???  
Dreams/Life Goals: She wants to be an author, but she says that family comes first (?)  
Hobbies: reading books and baking   
Likes: Practical jokes, puns, memes   
Loves: ???  
Dislikes: ???  
Loathes: ???  
Fears: ???  
Strengths: She's really good at lifting things.   
Weakness: ???  
Good Qualities: She’s really nice to everyone, even to assholes like Black and Red. She respects other people’s privacy.  
Bad Habits: You cannot talk to her unless she had her coffee in the morning (she even scared Black shitless one time). Workaholic, never takes a break unless it is really important (aka Blue or Papyrus asking her to do something with them, she’s especially nice to those two).  
Natural Talents: Her baking skills are really good.   
Supernatural Powers & Abilities: N/A  
Temperament: She’s a nice person in general; just don’t mess with her in the morning before her cup of coffee. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Background: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used template: http://kittyfelone.deviantart.com/art/Character-Profile-Outline-45504357  
> (I removed some things in there but thanks!)


	2. Bone Appetit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the masters the Mara way.

Mara's POV  
I was awake before the damn alarm clock went off, victoriously slamming down on the Snooze button before it let out its loud ‘DING-DING-DING-DING’. 

"Surprise, mothafucka!" I scream at the non-existent object, yawning loudly. I look at the clock again and gasp. 4:43 AM.

I practically bounce out of my bed in a panic. Shit, it's almost morning! 

I immediately head toward my small bathroom, which was looking more and more worn down as the days went on. Turning the knob as quickly as I could, I jump in the cold shower and scrubbed myself down, not caring about the pain it would give me later. 

I quickly brushed my teeth and hair-yes, while showering, I'm multitasking-, went back to my room and rummaged through my closet, searching for my uniform.

Aha! There it was in its beautiful glory, a butler suit that I was pretty sure came out of an anime! 

At first I think Master Sans wanted me to wear a dress, but after a lot of debating over the topic (and also respecting my gender neutrality), he just gave me two uniforms, one for a maid and one for a butler. And since I used my maid outfit yesterday, it's time to use my butler one! Yay, pants!

Actually, if I look back on everything I've done, there was a time in my life where I had to cross dress to save my life, so... 

Plus, wearing such a masculine suit with a feminine face and really short hair confuses the masters of the house a lot, so it was worth it. 

After putting on my cosp- uniform, I quickly arrange everything in my room to make it look like a tornado hadn't gone through it. Sigh. Sometimes I don't know how destructive my sleep can be. My living surroundings were humble and almost pitiful, but it was free so I didn’t complain.

Taking a sigh of contentment after my quick clean up, I rushed upstairs and into the amazingly stunning kitchen above me. Yes, I may have been living in the basement, but sometimes I like to think of myself as a scientist that came out of their workshop to blend in with society. 

My masters weren’t cruel (save for two, yet I like to think that they're just tsundere), but they sure did work me to the bone. Haha. 

I wasn't unhappy with my life though, the masters I work for are actually kind of nice, but it seems strange to start having weird dreams of this goop monster who keeps talking in this weird language that I somehow understand? 

Of course, I'd NEVER voice these dreams to the masters of the house. They'll probably think I'm insane and throw me in an asylum, which would make my situation WORSE. 

And with most of my magic gone, I-

Let's not think about that. I should probably start working on the Masters' breakfast! The morning was a busy time, and it wouldn’t be long before the first three were up. Practically rushing through the kitchen like some sort of contestant from Master Chef, I work and cook through pots and pans of different kinds of foods and drinks, each specifically unique for each master. 

Once I'm positive I got each order EXACTLY how their respected master like it, I carefully took the first platter in my hands, ready to give it to the first of my masters, knowing that he will be the first one awake.

The mansion the masters live in is huge, but the mansions I've seen in |\/|||\|3(|24|=7 are much, much better. Though, I won't say that to their face. That's rude. 

Now, the basement might not be the best place to live in (heck, I'm aware of some basements actually being a serial killer's room), but I consider it as a mercy that I even got a job in the first place so I just have to live with it. The mansion was gorgeous, anyway, so I do my best cleaning it and making sure it stays that way! 

Though..I'm still pretty scared for these young folks. Last I heard some anomaly was going after them so I..

No. You've got a job to do, Mara. Finance first, crazy magic stuff later.

After that long and exercising walk to the masters' room-through the large dining room, the foyer, and up a large case of stairs- I finally knocked on the first master's door. 

Of course, when you have a really strategic master such as some of my masters, they'll only let you in when you do a special knock together with secret code words. So I did. One big knock, three small knocks, and two more big knocks. And... Sing.

“Do you wanna build a-“

Suddenly the door swings open, and I'm welcomed by a huge, adorable smile, “OF COURSE I’LL BUILD A SNOWMAN WITH YOU, MS. MARA! BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THERE IS NO SNOW IN SUMMER…”

And there he is. “Good morning Master Blue! I've got your healthy morning breakfast to start the day!" I chime, making Master Blue jump in excitement. 

Master Blue, or ‘Blueberry’ as the other masters call him, was the smallest and most excitable of all the masters. From what I sensed about him, he's a very energetic soul that can surprise anyone if he wanted to. He's surprisingly older than three of my masters, so his face can betray how people perceive him. Not surprisingly, he has used this to his advantage a LOT of times, so I'm not sure if I could call him pure. Other than that, he's a really nice monster in general. 

“OF COURSE!” Master Blue opened the door wide for me to walk into. The drapes had already been drawn and his bed was already made (probably from too much excitement). He rushed over to sit at his star-themed desk, waiting eagerly for the food that I had prepared for him.

“I HAVE A VERY STRICT SCHEDULE OF WHEN I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, SO I CAN AWAKEN THE MOST REFRESHED! SLEEP IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW.” He shook his finger at me like he was teaching me a valuable lesson.

I grin at his seriousness, “I couldn't agree more, Master Blue! Enough sleep means energy! Energy means you can do your really cool puzzles! Like you, Master Blue!”

He beamed at the compliment as I set down his platter of food, and came up behind him to tie a napkin around his neck. “WELL, I TRY TO MAKE SURE I CAN BE AS READY AS POSSIBLE IN ONE DAY, PREPARATION IS KEY AFTERALL!”

I smile at his commitment, before repeating his order aloud. “Star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice?”

Master Blue frowned, “I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ASSORTED SUGAR PASTRIES ON THE SIDE?”

I give Master Blue a big grin. “Really, Master? Oh, I must have forgotten! Wait- what is that behind you?” He looks behind him, confused as I pull out a freshly baked blueberry pie from out of nowhere and place it next to his breakfast plate.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MS. MARA I DON’T SEE ANYTHI- WOWIE!” His eyes turn to stars as he gapes at the seemingly giant blueberry pie that I made especially for him. 

“THANK YOU, MS. MARA!” He hugs me, almost making me fall over by the force of his hug. I smile and hug back, patting the small skeleton on the head as he returns to eating his food. 

“Enjoy your meal, Master Blue, but I have to tend to the others now.”

Master Blue’s face fell just slightly, but he brought it back up in a smile while saying, “ALRIGHT, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN VISIT ME AFTER YOU’RE DONE?”

“Of course, Master Blue.” I reply, knowing completely that there are still a lot of chores to do after this, but Master Blue never lets me go until I say so. 

Master Blue beams once again, before going back to his pancakes, and I run like a cheetah down stairs to get the next platter of food. I collect the next platter for the next Master, quickly ran back up the stairs and knocked on the second room of the second floor.

Unlike the first, the second master didn’t greet me to the door, but that was more normal than not. “COME IN!” Yelled my master. Opening the door, I noticed that my master was hard at work setting up his action figures to just the right angle, just like he used to. The drapes were already drawn, but the bed was messy. The moment I stepped in, my master stood up as straight as a board. “MS. MARA! DID YOU BRING THE WAFFLES?”

I grin at his eagerness; I kinda seem to do that around this master and Master Blue. “Of course, Master Papyrus, I wouldn’t dream of forgetting it!”

Master Papyrus hopped to his desk, already tying a napkin around his neck, “GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGOT, IT WOULD BE A CATASTROPHE!”

I bite back my tongue from the amount of puns that it could make and set down his food, repeating the order aloud, “Warm waffles, drizzled in maple syrup and cream, along with sliced bananas and ‘the tallest glass of orange juice you can find!’?”

“YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” Master Papyrus started tearing into his breakfast the moment my hand left the plate. 

“Whoa there friend you might need to slow down! You might get a stomach ache when you eat too fast, Master Papyrus!” I chastise him, before going over to the bed.

A flush of orange briefly crossed his face as Master Papyrus replied, “I KNOW THAT. I WAS JUST… EVALUATING THE TEMPERATURE BEFORE IT GOT COLDER!”

Silently chuckling to myself at his explanation, I reply, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”

As you made his bed, Master Papyrus enthusiastically explained to me every event that happened in his dream last night, down to what color socks he was wearing. Even though Master Blue is the most enthusiastic and excited of all the Masters, Master Papyrus was a pretty close second. Though, I couldn’t spoil Master Papyrus the same way with Master Blue, mostly because another Master watches what I bring him, and he doesn’t like surprises. Still, that didn’t keep me from giving him really sweet treats from time to time.

“-BUT WHILE THE FROGGIT WAS YELLING AT ME, I JUMPED INTO-!”

“Um… Master Papyrus?”

Master Papyrus stopped and turned towards me. “DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” I nodded sadly and he huffed, “WELL, OKAY FINE YOU CAN LEAVE. BUT I GET TO TELL YOU THE REST OF MY DREAM AFTER YOU’RE DONE, OKAY?”

“Of course, Master.” My masters really didn’t seem to realize how busy I really was.

Master Papyrus nodded, content with my answer, before going back to his food. As he ate, I quickly left to get the third platter. This third platter was slightly heavier and bigger than the first two, considering it had so much on it. The third master just loves making me work extra, making me cook a lot of things but only eating a small portion. But HA jokes on him, what he doesn’t eat I eat because no way am I wasting food, even if it makes me sick. 

I carefully made my way back up the staircase, careful not to drop the breakfast, before reaching the third door of the second floor. 

I sigh deeply, mentally preparing myself for the third master. It wasn’t like I hated him, but I’m just really REALLY annoyed of him. Always making me work extra hard, bending over backwards for him, all the while he insulted me. Needless to say, he was the most difficult to take care of and he acts almost like him.

Two quiet knocks on the door, before, “YOU’RE LATE.”

I sigh again and let myself in, making sure not to drop his platter on the way in. “Late, Master Black?” I ask, making sure to put a bit more cheerfulness in my tone. I always make sure to act happy around all the Masters, including Master Black. That way no one will suspect anything wrong with me. 

Master Black growled at my tone, but continued anyway. “PRECISELY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS LATE.” Yesterday I was too early, the day before I was too late, at this point I was 90% sure he was making things up.

But I just frown in regret and apologize. “My deepest apologies, Master.” Unfortunately, I have to tone down my crazy antics and memes around him, considering that he pays me to work, but I still made sure not to keep it completely toned down.

“YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AS ALWAYS. REPEAT MY ORDER.” He said, standing up and sitting at his desk.

I set down the heavy platter of food, and said, “Two chocolate pancakes, one with thirteen chocolate chips in it and one with seventeen, topped with 1.7 ounces of chocolate syrup and three cherries connected by a stem. Four biscuits, one with beef-based gravy, one with chicken-base gravy, one with flour-based gravy, and lastly one with pork-based gravy. An omelet slowly cooked with poblano peppers, kumato tomatoes, vidalia onions, portobello mushrooms, and only a pinch of pepper. And lastly a cup of coffee, straight black.” Most of my time in the kitchen is for cooking Master Black’s really detailed orders, and he only takes a bite out of each thing I make for him. Except the coffee, he always drinks all of the coffee.

Master Black spent a good three minutes inspecting the food, making sure it’s exactly how he asked for it. Eventually, after noticing something, Master Black smirked up at me and said, “FOR SOME REASON, I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR CHIVE SHAVINGS ON MY OMELET. I DON’T SEE ANY.”

The obnoxious tone he used made me want to just turn into a meme lord and just meme him to tears, but I smile softly and turned his omelet over with his fork, revealing the chive shavings vaguely formed into the words ‘Surprise, motherfucka’. “How could I ever forget.” 

I grin as Master Black’s face fell. He had been trying to catch me off guard for weeks, finding even the simplest of mistakes. But all for naught, I just happened to be that awesome perfectionist that gets too insecure when I make a mistake and remember it forever.

“… IT’S VOID OF IMPERFECTIONS, AS ALWAYS.” Though the words sounded complimentary, his tone was laced in annoyance. I took it as a compliment, knowing that he’s really tsundere when it comes to things like this. 

“Thank you, Master.” I said, smiling brightly, and turned to go draw his drapes, filling light in the dark room. I begin to make Master Black’s bed, picking up the pillows strewn about across the floor. I knew for a fact that Master Black wasn’t a crazy sleeper, as I’ve seen him doze off once or twice (a lot of times), but I did know that he liked making a bigger mess so that I would have to spend more time cleaning. It wasn’t really that angering, just annoying when I found out. 

After I was finished, I turn back toward Master Black and say, “Would that be all, Master Black?” My smile was strained at this point. 

“MMMMM,” He pretended to think. “NO, I BELIEVE MY CLOSET NEEDS REORGANIZING.”

I almost lost my composure, “But Master Black, I organized it yesterday?”

“YES, BUT YOU DID IT ALPHABETICALLY, I WANT IT DONE BY COLOR.” He grinned.

I sigh deeply and bit my tongue to keep myself from snapping at him. Oh! Of course you want it by color! What next? By date that you bought it? I swear if he says that tomorrow I’ll throw myself out the window! I took a deep, calming breath, before saying, “My deepest apologies, master, but I have to wake the others.”

Master Black seemed annoyed by this, and turned around to focus back on his food. “FINE. BUT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU WILL COME BACK AND DO MY BIDDING.”

“Of course, Master.” Sorry Master Black, but nope!

Content with my answer, he went back to his food and I hurried for the fourth platter. The fourth was, unfortunately, just as much food as the third. But unlike Master Black, the fourth master just liked eating. The problem with the fourth master wasn’t his food though, because his order was rather simple. The problem was waking him up. But today, I have a plan. 

I quickly retrieved the fourth platter together with two pans and rushed back up the long steps to the fourth door on the second floor. I grin mischievously, and knocked twice on the door. No response. I knock louder, “Master Red?”

I hear a deep, low groan from behind the door. I silently chuckle, putting the two pans behind my back, before opening the door. Master Red’s room was even darker than Master Black’s, and the moment the light from the hallway crept in, Master Red let out a low growl.

Time to awake the beast the best way possible. I set down the platter on his desk; grabbing the two pans I got earlier, and banging them together repeatedly, shouting “GET THE FUCK UP!” at the top of my voice. 

Master Red falls off the bed, cursing loudly for a few minutes, before saying sharply, “what the hell?!”

I stop the shouting and banging of pans, grinning widely. 

“My deepest apologies, Master Red. But you couldn’t be woken up easily.” I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at his misfortune.

Master Red rolled his eyes as he plops himself back up on the bed, “‘my deepest apologies, master red!’ uh-huh, right…” he growled.

Well, that’s what you get for not waking up easily. And also for being an easy target for my pranks. But I kept all these thoughts for myself as I finished tying the drapes back. “I set your breakfast on your desk, Master Red.”

He purred at the title I referred to him with, which kinda makes my skin crawl, internally. At least he’s fully awake now. Once Master Red had sat down, I repeat his order to him. “Four eggs- sunnyside up, four eggs- scrambled, six pieces of bacon, six sausages, four biscuits with gravy on the side, and a bottle of mustard to wash it down.”

“mmmm, dollface you’re speaking music to my ears.” Master Red didn’t even wait a second before tearing into his food. I sigh at the pet names he won’t stop using, and began making his bed. His bed was just as messy as Master Black’s was, but instead of strategically placing pillows across the floor, Master Red really did sleep like a maniac.  
Once I was finished with the bed, I sigh in contentment at how organized it is and began to make my way to the door. But before I could make it even close, out of nowhere Master Red’s chair was pushed back into me, causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

I quickly sat up, glaring at the culprit of the crime. Master Red’s grin was so smug as he said, “my deepest apologies, sweetheart.”

This. Means. War. 

Prank wars, that is. 

After I dusted myself off, I make my way out the room again, but Master Red stops me. “say, sweetcheeks, this mustard bottle’s pretty full and i wouldn’t mind the company.” I sigh and turn back to him, not hiding my irritation any longer. “I’m afraid I’m a little busy with the others, Master Red. You’re not the only one needing to be woken up.” I say, not even bothering to hide the irritation in my tone.

“awww, you don’t have to hang with those losers. i’m much more fun.” Master Red rolled his tongue, fully facing me at this point. I resist the urge to smack him in the face for not being so gentlemanly. But then…

I cross my arms and smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Master Black you said so when I see him next. After all, I’m sure he won’t mind missing breakfast?” Well, except that already woke up Master Black, but Master Red doesn’t need to know that.

Master Red’s face immediately fell. I have a slight idea why, but Master Red always seemed afraid of Master Black even though Master Red is the older of the two. I wonder if it was because of their upbringing, I don’t know much about Master Red’s past, but I did know that Master Red and Master Black grew up together. “e-er, don’t tell him I said that, sweetheart, heh. you can go, now. don’t want to keep him waiting.”

My smirk widened, “Anything you say, Master.”

“oh, but don’t think you’ve gotten off that easy.” Master Red’s sharp-toothed smile returned. “why don’t you swing by after you’re done, hmm? i need something sweet to get me going, heheh.”

I sigh, “Of course, Master.” Unfortunately, I couldn’t just outright refuse him, so it was just best to appease the beast now.

“heh, good girl.” And with that creepy note, Master Red went back to tearing his food apart.

Now that the hardest parts were over, I run back downstairs to get the fifth platter of food. Unlike the last two, this only consisted of one cup in the center of the tray. Of course, I had offered to cook more (I now always put a small tart next to the cup in case he does want to eat), but the fifth master had refused, saying he liked to keep things simple. I picked up the platter, and made my way back up the long staircase until I finally reached the fifth door.

I gave two soft knocks at the door before I heard a raspy but deep, “come in.”

Oh my, that couldn’t be good. I opened the door to see my tall Master sitting in a chair next to his window. That couldn’t be good at all.

“Good morning, Master Orange.” I say with a small, comforting smile, knowing fully what this meant. Master Orange was as a heavy sleeper as Master Red is, and waking him up would take a lot of jokes, memes, and puns. And then there’s the part where I have to drag him out of his bed to feed him his breakfast. But every once in a while, Master Orange would stay up the entire night. I wasn’t entirely sure whether it was nightmares or whether he was just deep in thought, but I knew that whatever it is was hurting him on the inside. This happened to Master Red once, and my sixth Master a few times (read: a lot), but whoever was hurt, I always felt the need to comfort.

“heh, nice to see such a sweet expression in the morning.” Master Orange said. I could see the bags underneath his eyesockets.

“Thank you, Master.” I said bringing his tray to him. I took the cup from the tray and set it in his hands. “Black tea, with extra honey? With an extra honey tart if you want?”

“heheh. thank you, honey. and the tart, sure.” Master Orange took a long sip of the tea and some few small bites of the tart before I began shuffling through the pockets of my uniform. He lifted his gaze with curiosity.

After all the shuffling, I pull out a pack of cigarettes. I didn’t smoke (well, the normal way) or even support Master Orange’s smoking habit, but I kept it around in an in-case-of-emergency type of situation similar to this. I pull out one and handed it to him, before getting out a lighter.

“… thanks kid, you know me too well.” Master Orange said, letting his fatigue seep into his words. He put the cigarette between his teeth as I lighted it. “don’t tell blueberry, he’d flip if he found out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Orange.” I opened the window so the smoke wouldn’t stay in his room, before I knelt down next to my Master as I let concern drift over my eyes. “Master, please take care of yourself.” I said softly, trying to comfort my master as best as I could. I’m really bad at comforting. 

Master Orange stared at me for a moment, a flush of orange brushing across his face, before he lowered his head and said, “well, since you put it so nicely… ms. mara.”

I smiled at this, and turned toward the drapes, pulling them back all the way. The bed was untouched, so I left that be. I was about to leave, until I heard Master Orange’s voice.

“mara?”

I turned toward him, comforting smile now on my face, “Yes, Master Orange?”

“i know you have to wake up the others, but if you’re not busy…”

“Of course, Master.” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence; I already knew what he was going to say, similar to the others.

“heh, you really are an angel, you know that mara?” More like a demon that crawled all the way from the pits of hell, but that’s just my opinion. 

“You’re too sweet on me, Master.” I smile, before leaving for the final platter. One last tray of food left, and it was time to get started on the chores. I picked up the sixth plate of breakfast, and took one final trek up the long staircase. Each time I went up it, I swear it grows one step longer.

Finally, I reach the sixth door. I give two soft knocks, and waited. I hear snoring. I chuckle at this, before knocking on the door louder. “Master Sans?”

I hear a loud thump on the door. Surprised, I open up to see his pink slipper on the floor next to me. I look back over to the bed to see Master Sans still snoozing away on his bed. I chuckle quietly again, before setting his food down and opening the drapes. My master just groans and shifts slightly, causing me to huff.

I poked at my master, hoping that he’ll get up from my annoying pokes. “Master Saaaaaaans, you need to wake up now.”

But to no avail, my master just shifts again. This time, I shake him. “Master, please get up.” I said exasperated. Suddenly, I hear snickers from underneath his blanket. I sigh, “Don’t make me get the water bucket again, Master Papyrus allowed me to do that.”

Master Sans emerged from the blanket snickering, “water my other options, here?”

I crack a smile, “Any-fin but getting back to sleep, Master.” I instantly reply, as I stood up and walked over to his desk, setting up his food.

He chuckles, “ah, no need to be so cold, mara. i’m just drowning in these good jokes.”

“Okay, I could only handle enough pun-ishments in the morning. Did you sleep well last night, Master Sans?” I said, wanting to get off the topic of puns for a moment.

“heh, just as good as i always sleep.” I noticed that Master Sans’ answers always seem to be vague like that. But I know it was for a good reason, as I tend to be vague about a lot of things around them as well. 

As Master Sans sat at his desk, I repeated his order to him, “One bowl of Frosted Pun’E’os, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, and a packet of ketchup on the side.”

“just how i like it, heheh.” Master Sans smiled.

“And a banana.”

“uh.”

“Master Papyrus’s orders, Master Sans. And I’m also to make sure that you actually eat this one, instead of using it to call Master Papyrus.” I don’t know how that actually works, but I wanna know how because this is very important information that can be used to prank people in the future. 

“heheh, well i guess i find the fruit a-peel-ing.”

I silently chuckle at Master Sans’ pun, before beginning to make his bed. Once I’m finished, I watch Master Sans eat until I’m sure he ate the entire thing. Satisfied once he’s eaten it, I turn to leave before he says.

“hey, it’s a little early to start on the chores, you wouldn’t mind sticking around?” He made a circle with his fingers before laughing and continuing on, “i’ll make sure you get to hear all my terrific humor.” I couldn’t help but laugh at the pun war that’s about to begin. 

“I will also make sure to reply with the most humerus jokes that I’ve got, Master Sans.”

Man, these skeletons were really high maintenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot all the memes? :3


	3. Sneak Preview of the next chapters cuz Author-chan is sorry T-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting anything T-T I hope you'd forgive me with this sneak peek of the next chapters...

Chapter 2  
We were in the kitchen, putting the cookies into the oven, cleaning up the leftover materials and putting them back in their places. The normal person might say that we were baking cookies, but these cookies are special. 

They're for the MARRIAGE RITUAL. 

"Do you..really want to do this?" I ask, unsure of their decision. I love them-really, I do! But they don't have to do this..

There might still be a chance that my emotions would get lost again. 

They chuckled, squeezing my hand reassuringly. 

"It'll be fine, honey. Even if you suddenly lose your emotions, I'll still be here for you," they tell me, holding up my left hand. 

I was confused by that. Why were they holding it up? They tried to fish something out of their pocket, holding it up for me to see. 

Oh. 

It was a pearly white. A cute little ring, with a familiar symbol on it. I smile as they put it on my hand. 

"Do you, Mara Lyres, take (0|\/||( |>/-\|>¥|2\/5, to be your loving husband, to cherish and hold until you die, forever and always?" I smile brightly-a genuine, loving, smile.

"I-" ***

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I slam my hand down on the clock before it made any more obnoxious beeps, sitting up in a grumpy fashion. 

Ah, what a horrible day!

Chapter ?  
I quickly finished the work on the garden and hurried myself towards the kitchen to start the tea, while still wondering who the kinda visitors would be. We've got Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell already here, so who could it be? Swapfell? 

...

Please no. Those brothers are..wild cards. The Sans of that universe always has a different personality, while the Papyrus usually caters to the Sans' every whim. So..no. 

Hopefully it would be someone..not Swapfell. 

I took out all the things needed for the tea and cookies: the teapot, the tray, and some FIYA POWAR! 

Chapter ?

“PAPY, WHAT IS MISS MARA DOING?” Master Blue peeked from around the corner to look confusedly at the dancing maid, who was spouting some kind of rhyming words as she cooks the Masters’ lunch. 

Master Orange peeks inside as well, snickering to himself. “she’s rapping, bro.” And she’s kinda good at it, too. 

“RAP..PING? WHAT’S THAT?”  
“why don’t you ask mara yourself that question?”

Chapter ?

“MS. MARA, CAN YOU PLEASE PREPARE SOME JUICE AND PASTRIES FOR OUR GUEST?” I couldn’t do anything but nod and walk away from the two Masters, entering the kitchen with the two items on my mind. I silently made the food and drinks while “eavesdropping” on the brothers’ conversation in the hallway. 

“so bro, why did you call me?” said the lazy voice which is Master Orange. 

“WE..GOT A PROBLEM.”

There was a moment of silence. “what is it?” His tone was serious now. 

“THE GUEST..IS LOOKING FOR MARA.” Me? That’s what Master Blue is worried about? Heck, shouldn’t I be the one worried? There a person that I don’t recognize that is looking for me. 

I finish the requested items and put them all on a tray, heading towards the living room slowly. I’m not in a hurry in any way, shape or form, so…

I quietly walk past the two whispering skeletons, who watched me enter the living room where the guest still sits. They seem to brighten up once they spot me, sitting up more straight. 

I put down the juice and the slice down on the coffee table in front of them, saying, “Hello, sir/ma’am. What do you wish to eat?” The guest chuckled under the hoodie, making me almost drop the tray. Wait a minute-

“Some of your nicest Honey mustard would do, Miss Mara,” (SPOILERS!) said, standing up to reveal his smug face. “But before that, wouldn't you want to greet an old pal?”

 

And that's all she wrote! These chapters are still being edited and the next chapter is probably on Friday so BOI!

**Author's Note:**

> Psst! You! Yes, you! Reading this right now? Was my first fic good? I kinda need feedback cuz my character might be a little too Mary Sue...


End file.
